The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical chemical preparation of toners, especially toners with a spherical shape, without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with an average volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 1 to about 10 microns and narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.16 to about 1.26 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography and especially as single component toners and magnetography. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to a process comprised of dispersing a pigment and optionally toner additives like a charge control agent or additive in an aqueous mixture containing an ionic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.5 percent (weight percent throughout unless otherwise indicated) to about 10 percent, and shearing this mixture with a latex or emulsion mixture comprised of suspended submicron resin particles of from, for example, about 0.01 micron to about 2 microns in volume average diameter in an aqueous solution containing a counterionic surfactant in amounts of from about 1 percent to about 10 percent with opposite charge to the ionic surfactant of the pigment dispersion, and nonionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0 percent to about 5 percent, thereby causing a flocculation of resin particles, pigment particles and optional charge control agent, followed by heating at about 5.degree. to about 40.degree. C. below the resin Tg and preferably about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg while stirring of the flocculent mixture which is believed to form statically bound aggregates of from about 1 micron to about 10 microns in volume average diameter comprised of resin, pigment and optionally charge control particles; adding additional ionic surfactant to ensure that the formed aggregates do not increase further in size in subsequent stages of the toner processing steps when subject to heating above the resin Tg, adding a water insoluble transition metal containing powder preferably containing copper or a copper/zinc alloy (bronze), and thereafter heating the formed bound aggregates about above the Tg (glass transition temperature) of the resin. The size of the aforementioned statistically bonded aggregated particles can be controlled by adjusting the temperature in the stage when heating the aggregates below the resin Tg. An increase in the temperature causes an increase in the size of the aggregated particle. This process of aggregating submicron latex and pigment particles is kinetically controlled, that is the temperature increases the aggregation rate. The higher the temperature during stirring the quicker the aggregates are formed, for example from about 2 to about 10 times faster in embodiments, and the submicron latex particles are consumed more rapidly. The temperature also controls in embodiments the particle size distribution of the aggregates, for example the higher the temperature the narrower the particle size distribution and this narrower distribution can be achieved in, for example, from about 0.5 to about 24 hours and preferably in about 1 to about 3 hours time. Heating the mixture about above or in embodiments equal to the resin Tg generates toner particles with, for example, an average particle volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25 and preferably between 3 and 10 microns. It is believed that during the heating stage, the components of aggregated particles fuse together to form composite toner particles. In another embodiment thereof, the present invention is directed to an in situ process comprised of first dispersing a pigment, such as HELIOGEN BLUE.TM. or HOSTAPERM PINK.TM., in an aqueous mixture containing a cationic surfactant such as benzalkonium chloride (SANIZOL B-50.TM.), utilizing a high shearing device, such as a Brinkmann Polytron, microfluidizer or sonicator, thereafter shearing this mixture with a latex of suspended resin particles, such as poly(styrene butadiene acrylic acid), poly(styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) or PLIOTONE.TM. a poly(styrene butadiene), and which particles are, for example, of a size ranging from about 0.01 to about 0.5 micron in volume average diameter as measured by the Brookhaven nanosizer in an aqueous surfactant mixture containing an anionic surfactant such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, for example NEOGEN R.TM. or NEOGEN SC.TM., and a nonionic surfactant such as alkyl phenoxy poly(ethylenoxy)ethanol, for example IGEPAL 897.TM. or ANTAROX 897.TM., thereby resulting in a flocculation, or heterocoagulation of the resin particles with the pigment particles; and which, on further stirring for about 1 to about 3 hours while heating, for example from about 35.degree. to about 45.degree. C., results in the formation of statically bound aggregates ranging in size of from about 0.5 micron to about 10 microns in average diameter size as measured by the Coulter Counter (Microsizer II), where the size of those aggregated particles and their distribution can be controlled by the temperature of heating, for example from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg, and where the speed at which toner size aggregates are formed can also be controlled by the temperature. A transition metal containing water insoluble powder is then added to the formed aggregrated particles. Thereafter, heating from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the resin Tg provides for particle fusion or coalescence of the polymer and pigment particles forming particles that possess a substantially perfectly spherical morphology; followed by optional washing with, for example, hot water to remove surfactant; and drying whereby toner particles comprised of resin and pigment with various particle size diameters can be obtained, such as from 1 to about 20, and preferably between 3 and 10 microns in volume average diameter. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present. Also, the the spherical toner morphology combined with the narrow toner particle size distribution provides for toners with excellent powder flow properties.
While not being desired to be limited by theory, it is believed that the flocculation or heterocoagulation is caused by the neutralization of the pigment mixture containing the pigment and ionic, such as cationic, surfactant absorbed on the pigment surface with the resin mixture containing the resin particles and anionic surfactant absorbed on the resin particle. This process is kinetically controlled and an increase of, for example, from about 25.degree. to about 45.degree. C. of the temperature increases the flocculation, increasing from about 2.5 to 6 microns the size of the aggregated particles formed, and with a GSD change of from about 1.39 to about 1.20 as measured on the Coulter Counter; the GSD is decreased since at temperatures between 5.degree. to 10.degree. C. below the resin Tg (between 45.degree. and 55.degree. C.) the mobility of the particles is increased, and as a result all the submicron sized particles of both the resin and the pigment collide more often leading to rapid aggregate formation, for example aggregate formation can take 14 hours at 25.degree. C. as opposed to 2 hours at 45.degree. C. Thereafter, heating the aggregates, for example, from about 5.degree. to about 80.degree. C. above the resin Tg in the presence of the water insoluble transition metal powders, especially those containing copper results in aggregate fusing, or coalesces to form spherical toner particles being composites of polymer, pigments and optional toner additives such as charge control agents, waxes, and the like. Furthermore, in other embodiments the ionic surfactants can be exchanged, such that the pigment mixture contains the pigment particle and anionic surfactant, and the suspended resin particle mixture contains the resin particles and cationic surfactant; followed by the ensuing steps as illustrated herein to enable flocculation by charge neutralization while shearing, and thereby forming statically bounded aggregate particles by stirring and heating below the resin Tg; and thereafter, that is when the aggregates are formed, heating above the resin Tg to form stable toner composite particles.
The addition of a water insoluble powder containing a transition metal, such as copper, in effective amounts of, for example, between about 2 and about 50 grams and preferably between about 5 and about 20 grams per 500 grams of the solution of toner aggregates dispersed or contained in water during the process and prior to the coalescence step reduces the time needed to produce spherical toners from, for example, more than 6 hours when the coalescence is performed at 85.degree. C. to less than half an hour. The size of the added transition powder can vary, for example from about 3 to about 50 and preferably is between about 5 and 10 microns in volume average diameter, as these sizes present an optimal surface area per gram of the powder. In embodiments, the water insoluble transition metal containing powder is preferably added to the aggregate suspension prior to heating the aggregates above the Tg of the resin, however, it can be added to other process steps of the present invention. There is enabled with the process of the present invention a number of advantages as illustrated herein, and including a more spherical toner and almost totally spherical, for example a potato like morphology.
In reprographic technologies, such as electrophotographic and ionographic devices, toners with average volume diameter particle sizes of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns are effectively utilized. Moreover, in some xerographic technologies, such as the high volume Xerox Corporation 5090 copier-duplicator, high resolution characteristics and low image noise are highly desired, and can be attained utilizing the small sized toners of the present invention with, for example, an average volume particle of from about 2 to about 11 microns and preferably less than about 7 microns, and with narrow geometric size distribution (GSD) of from about 1.16 to about 1.3. Additionally, in some electrophotographic systems wherein process color is utilized, such as pictorial color applications, small particle size colored toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 9 microns, are highly desired to avoid the phenomenon of paper curling when paper is covered by a thick toner layer. Paper curling is especially observed in pictorial or process color applications wherein three to four layers of toners are transferred and fused onto paper. During the electrophotographic fusing step, moisture is driven from the paper at the high temperatures employed in fuser rolls, which ranges from about 130.degree. to 160.degree. C. When only one layer of toner is present, such as in black or in highlight xerographic applications, the amount of moisture driven off during fusing can be reabsorbed proportionally by paper and the resulting print remains relatively flat with minimal curl. In pictorial color process applications wherein three to four colored toner layers are present, a thicker layer of resin is present after the fusing step which can inhibit the paper from reabsorbing moisture lost during the fusing step, and image paper curl results. These and other disadvantages and problems are avoided or minimized with the toners and processes of the present invention. It is preferable to use small toner particle sizes, such as from about 2 to 7 microns, and with higher pigment loading, such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications and especially in pictorial color applications, a glossy toner layer is desired. Gloss matching is also often a requirement in pictorial prints; gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the natural gloss of the paper used in the electrophotographic copier/printer. For example, when a low gloss image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter, results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably from about 3 to about 5 microns, and fixing thereafter results in a higher gloss toner image of from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with small particle size toners, such as less than 7 microns, and preferably less than 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes, wherein a resin is melt blended or coextruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with an average volume particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns and with a broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.4 to about 1.7. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that the geometric size distribution of from about 1.2 to about 1.4 is attained. Also, in the aforementioned conventional process, low toner yields after classifications are often obtained. Generally, during the preparation of toners with a volume average size diameter of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, there are obtained toner yields ranging from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 11 microns, lower toner yields can be obtained after classification, such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 3 microns to about 9 nucribs, and preferably 5 microns are attained without resorting to classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.16 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25. High toner yields are also attained, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent, in embodiments of the present invention. In addition, by the toner particle preparation process of the present invention in embodiments, small particle size toners of from about 3 microns to about 7 microns can be economically prepared in high yields, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent by weight based on the weight of all the toner material ingredients, such as toner resin and pigment.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,127 a toner of associated particles of secondary particles comprising primary particles of a polymer having acidic or basic polar groups and a coloring agent. The polymers selected for the toners of the '127 patent can be prepared by an emulsion polymerization method, see for example columns 4 and 5 of this patent. In column 7 of this '127 patent, it is indicated that the toner can be prepared by mixing the required amount of coloring agent and optional charge additive with an emulsion of the polymer having an acidic or basic polar group obtained by emulsion polymerization. Also, see column 9, lines 50 to 55, wherein a polar monomer, such as acrylic acid, in the emulsion resin is necessary, and toner preparation is not obtained without the use, for example, of acrylic acid polar group, see Comparative Example I. The process of the present invention does not need to utilize polymer polar acid groups, and toners can be prepared with resins, such as poly(styrene-butadiene) or PLIOTONE.TM., containing no polar acid groups. Additionally, the process of the '127 patent does not appear to utilize counterionic surfactant and flocculation processes, and does not appear to use a counterionic surfactant for dispersing the pigment. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,488, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by the polymerization of a polymerizable monomer dispersed by emulsification in the presence of a colorant and/or a magnetic powder to prepare a principal resin component and then effecting coagulation of the resulting polymerization liquid in such a manner that the particles in the liquid after coagulation have diameters suitable for a toner. It is indicated in column 9 of this patent that coagulated particles of 1 to 100, and particularly 3 to 70, are obtained. This process is thus directed to the use of coagulants, such as inorganic magnesium sulfate, which results in the formation of particles with a wide GSD. Furthermore, the '488 patent does not, it appears, disclose the process of counterionic, for example controlled aggregation is obtained by changing the counterionic strength, flocculation. Similarly, the aforementioned disadvantages, for example poor GSD are obtained hence classification is required resulting in low toner yields, are illustrated in other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,339, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by resin emulsion polymerization, wherein similar to the '127 patent certain polar resins are selected, and wherein flocculation as in the present invention is not believed to be disclosed; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,108, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of a copolymer of styrene and butadiene by specific suspension polymerization. Other prior art that may be of interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,736; 4,137,188 and 5,066,560.
The process described in the present application has several advantages as indicated herein including in embodiments the effective preparation of small spherical toner particles with narrow particle size distribution as a result of no classification; yields of toner are high; large amounts of power consumption are avoided; the process can be completed in rapid times therefore rendering it attractive and economical; and the particle size of the toner can be controlled by, for example, controlling the temperature of the aggregation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toners comprised of dispersing a polymer solution comprised of an organic solvent and a polyester, and homogenizing and heating the mixture to remove the solvent and thereby form toner composites. Additionally, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a process for the preparation of a toner composition comprising the steps of
(i) preparing a latex emulsion by agitating in water a mixture of a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a first nonpolar olefinic monomer, a second nonpolar diolefinic monomer, a free radical initiator and a chain transfer agent; PA1 (ii) polymerizing the latex emulsion mixture by heating from ambient temperature to about 80.degree. C. to form nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particles of volume average diameter of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; PA1 (iii) diluting the nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particle mixture with water; PA1 (iv) adding to the diluted resin particle mixture a colorant or pigment particles and optionally dispersing the resulting mixture with a homogenizer; PA1 (v) adding a cationic surfactant to flocculate the colorant or pigment particles to the surface of the emulsion resin particles; PA1 (vi) homogenizing the flocculated mixture at high shear to form statically bound aggregated composite particles with a volume average diameter of less than or equal to about 5 microns; PA1 (vii) heating the statically bound aggregate composite particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles; PA1 (viii) halogenating the nonpolar toner sized particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles having a halopolymer resin outer surface or encapsulating shell; and PA1 (ix) isolating the nonpolar toner sized composite particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; and PA1 (iii) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above the resin Tg to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing said pigment dispersion with a latex or emulsion blend comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin, to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (iv) heating said bound aggregates above about the Tg of the resin. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, an ionic surfactant and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing at high speeds the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby forming a uniform homogeneous blend dispersion comprised of resin, pigment, and optional charge agent; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared homogeneous blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin particles to provide coalesced toner comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent, and subsequently optionally accomplishing (v) and (vi); PA1 (v) separating said toner; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner. PA1 (i) preparing by emulsion polymerization a charged polymeric latex of submicron particle size; PA1 (ii) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an effective amount of cationic flocculant surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion (ii) with a polymeric latex (i) comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a high viscosity gel in which solid particles are uniformly dispersed; PA1 (iv) stirring the above gel comprised of latex particles, and oppositely charged pigment particles for an effective period of time to form electrostatically bound relatively stable toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (v) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature above the resin glass transition temperature (Tg) thereby providing said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0.5 to about 10 percent by weight of water, and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent; PA1 (iii) stirring the resulting sheared viscous mixture of (ii) at from about 300 to about 1,000 revolutions per minute to form electrostatically bound substantially stable toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) reducing the stirring speed in (iii) to from about 100 to about 600 revolutions per minute and subsequently adding further anionic or nonionic surfactant in the range of from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of water to control, prevent, or minimize further growth or enlargement of the particles in the coalescence step (iii); and PA1 (v) heating and coalescing from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the resin glass transition temperature, Tg, which resin Tg is from between about 45.degree. to about 90.degree. C. and preferably from between about 50.degree. and about 80.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles to form said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent, and generating a uniform blend dispersion of solids of resin, pigment, and optional charge control agent in the water and surfactants; PA1 (iii) (a) continuously stirring and heating the above sheared blend to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; or PA1 (iii) (b) further shearing the above blend to form electrostatically bound well packed aggregates; or PA1 (iii) (c) continuously shearing the above blend, while heating to form aggregated flake-like particles; PA1 (iv) heating the above formed aggregated particles about above the Tg of the resin to provide coalesced particles of toner; and optionally PA1 (v) separating said toner particles from water and surfactants; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to the anionic surfactant of (ii) surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex comprised of resin, anionic surfactant, nonionic surfactant, and water; and wherein the latex solids content, which solids are comprised of resin, is from about 50 weight percent to about 20 weight percent thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and optional charge control agent; diluting with water to form a dispersion of total solids of from about 30 weight percent to 1 weight percent, which total solids are comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent contained in a mixture of said nonionic, anionic and cationic surfactants; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form toner sized aggregates with a narrow size dispersity; and PA1 (iv) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a water pigment dispersion in a water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a water latex mixture comprised of polymeric or resin particles in water and counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the resulting homogenized mixture below about the resin Tg at a temperature of from about 35.degree. to about 50.degree. C. (or 5.degree. to 20.degree. C. below the resin Tg) thereby causing flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates, followed by adding thereto a water insoluble transition metal containing powder comprised of metal powders, metal alloys, water insoluble metal compounds, or mixtures thereof in embodiments, and wherein the metal may be copper, zinc, iron, cobalt, nickel, molybdenum, manganese, chromium, vanadium, or titanium with examples of preferred powders including copper metal, copper/zinc alloys, bronze powder, or zinc oxide with 200 mesh size pure copper metal powder being preferred in embodiments; and wherein the water insoluble transition metal containing powder may be added prior to or during (iv); and PA1 (iv) heating to, for example, from about 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C. the statically bound aggregated particles of (iii) to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin and pigment. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of polymeric or resin particles in water and counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of the ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the resulting homogenized mixture below about the resin Tg at a temperature of from about 35.degree. to about 50.degree. C. (or 5.degree. to 20.degree. C. below the resin Tg) thereby causing flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; PA1 (iv) heating to, for example, from about 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C. the statically bound aggregated particles of (iii) to form the toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; and PA1 (v) adding thereto, preferably during or prior to (iii), a water insoluble transition metal containing powder comprised of metal powders, metal alloys, water insoluble metal compounds wherein the metal is copper, zinc, iron, cobalt, nickel, molybdenum, manganese, chromium, vanadium, or titanium with preferred powders being pure copper metal, a copper/zinc alloy or bronze powder, and zinc oxide with the most preferred powder being a 200 mesh pure copper powder; heating the toner suspension for an additional period between 0.5 and 2 hours between 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C. to form spherical toner particles, followed by insualtion and drying of the particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment of a diameter of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex water blend of resin particles of submicron size of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity, positive or negative, of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant system; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C. below the Tg of the resin particles while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound or attached relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; adding a water insoluble transition metal containing powder and additional ionic surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles of (iii) at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the Tg of the resin to provide a mechanically stable toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (v) separating the said toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (vi) drying the said toner particles, and wherein about below and about above can include in embodiments equal to the Tg. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend below about or about equal to the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution and adding, prior to or during heating, a water insoluble metal containing powder and additional ionic surfactant thereto; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles about above or about equal to the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (v) separating said toner particles from said water by filtration; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment of a diameter of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex blend comprised of water and resin particles of submicron size of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity, for example positive or negative, of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, which can be positive or negative, and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C., and in embodiments about zero to about 20.degree. C. below the Tg of the resin particles while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded or bound relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; adding a transition metal containing powder and adding additional ionic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.02 to about 5, and preferably about 0.5 to about 2 weight percent of the aggregate suspension to further ensure that the aggregates do not increase in size when subjected to further heating in (iv); PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles at a temperature at from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C., and in embodiments about zero to about 50.degree. C. above the Tg of the resin to provide a mechanically stable toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (v) separating the toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (vi) drying the toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment and an ionic surfactant; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment and resin to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded or bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; adding a metal containing powder thereto; and PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of polymeric resin and pigment. Toner and developer compositions thereof are also encompassed by the present invention in embodiments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions which comprises generating an aqueous dispersion of toner fines, ionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, adding thereto a counterionic surfactant with a polarity opposite to that of said ionic surfactant, homogenizing and stirring said mixture, and heating to provide for coalescence of said toner fine particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,729, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising:
There are a number of advantages of the processes of the present invention compared, for example, to those illustrated above, such as the 5,364,729 patent including, for example, the formation of spherical toners and single component toners which have greatly enhanced powder flow characteristics as compared to the substantially nonspherical particles generated using prior art processes. An additional advantage provided by the spherical toners is that they exhibit a low surface area per unit toner mass, more than twice less toner surface area per gram of a toner of similar particle size than for a toner with a rugged surface, which in turn allows for the use of, for example, less than half the quantity of external charge control additives than would be required in the higher surface area nonspherical toners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with a volume median particle size of from about 1 to about 25 microns, which process comprises:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,963, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size and selected morphology comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,728, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising